


Take A Break

by embermouse



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, One Shot, Other, Public Display of Affection, Reader-Insert, There isnt even any pronouns used for the reader so go wild, Vanilla, enjoy, i felt like suffering at the same time so i added some Roxas Feels, i just want to smooch this boy so i made my own damn fic, sort of, super vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embermouse/pseuds/embermouse
Summary: Sora recommends that you and him take a short break in Twilight Town.





	Take A Break

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4AM, but even time can't stop me from showing my favourite boy some love

You carefully sat yourself on the edge of the clock tower. Sora cautiously sat beside you, just slightly afraid of possibly falling off.

It was Sora's idea to come back to Twilight Town. He said that both of you had needed a break, after fighting so many Heartless and Nobodies, and he was right, so you travelled back to the world, said hi to Hayner, Pence and Olette (Which you swore Sora looked like he was going to cry during), and got some ice cream.

Sora pulled the ice creams you'd bought out of his pockets and handed you one. You smiled at him and took it, practically ripping it open to taste it. It was new to the both of you, after all. You licked it and made a face of confusion.

"It's salty... but sweet?" You said to Sora, who had a similar expression to yours after tasting it.

"Yeah, it's weird! But I like it!" He grinned. You smiled and shook your head lightly at him, and turned your head back towards watching the sunset.

You took a bite of your ice cream, getting used to the salty-sweetness. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Sora shift and pull something from his pockets, lifting up in the direction of the sun. It was the small blue glass ball that was in the pouch of munny The King had given you at the start of your journey.

"You still have that?" You asked, taking small licks of your ice cream, so it wouldn't melt all over you, as you looked at Sora.

"Mhm... I was going to throw it away, since it's got no use to us, but a part of me just...couldn't? It's weird..." He frowned as he looked at the glass orb. Were those.. tears?

"Sora, are you okay?" You shifted closer to him, seeing now that his eyes were watering up.

He nodded. "Yeah, but I don't know why I'm crying? Whenever I see this ball, or Hayner, Pence or Olette, I feel a pain in my heart? It's not like, bad pain, but as if I'm reliving some happy memories." He put the ball back into his pocket and wiped his eyes with his free hand.

You put your hand on his. "I know what'll make you feel better." You said. 

Sora turned his head to you, about to ask what you mean. You blush and before he can say anything, you lean forward, gently pressing your lips against his.

When you pull away, you see Sora's flushed face, his entire body is practically frozen.

"Did that work?" You smile, still quite red, yourself, from even doing that.

It takes a few seconds, but you finally see Sora's signature grin and he nods. "Y-Yeah, it did!" He stammers out.

"Good, 'Cause if it didn't then I'd have to do it again." You tease, taking a bite out of your semi-forgotten ice cream.

Sora frowns. "So that was a one time thing..?"

You shift even closer to him, turning to face him again, inches away from his face. "It doesn't have to be."

Sora places his half-melting ice cream onto its wrapper, bringing his hand up to cup your cheek. "Does that mean it can happen whenever?" He asks.

"Depends on what kind of situation we're in."

"...That's good enough for me."

Sora leans in, pressing his lips against yours, and you return the kiss. The taste of Sea Salt Ice Cream still lingering on both of your lips.

**Author's Note:**

> apologies if there's any mistakes-- this was written at 4am on a weekday after all ~
> 
> #GiveSoraTheLoveHeDeserves2k17


End file.
